


Pretty In Pink

by Butternuggets



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV), All Souls Trilogy - Deborah Harkness
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butternuggets/pseuds/Butternuggets
Summary: Becca plays hairdresser with Baldwin.
Kudos: 37





	Pretty In Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by @lady-lazarus-declermont

He would not cry.

He would _not_ cry.

Baldwin looked desparingly into the mirror. He’d known it was a terrible idea to let Becca try out her new hair dye kit on him, but how was he supposed to say no when she looked up at him with such big, soulful eyes?

Of course he’d melted.

Now he was paying the price.

The problem wasn’t just that it was a shade of obnoxious bubblegum pink that clashed horribly with his pale skin tone. No, the bigger problem was that it _would not wash out_.

He’d tried his own shampoo first, then an old herbal blend that Marthe had made specially. Then Phoebe’s, Diana’s and, finally, Ysabeau’s. But nothing had worked. He had never been so thoroughly clean in his life, and was giving serious consideration to trying the awful-smelling chemical stuff Alain used on the dogs whenever they rolled in something truly disgusting.

_Still, at least everyone’s still out sho-_

The faint crunch of tires on gravel carried up from the driveway below.

 _Merde_.

* * *

‘Mummy, mummy, mummy, look what I did! Do you like it?’

‘Mmhm’ Diana nearly swallowed her own tongue trying desperately not to burst out laughing. Baldwin, slightly damp and forcibly calm, was being towed very much against his will by his beaming niece down the main staircase towards her.

She forced herself not to look at Matthew; he was standing beside her, vibrating with glee. He must have started smiling because Baldwin’s eyes narrowed and he gave his brother a look that would have made the Devil think twice, then shot it at Gallowglass as he walked in behind them, snorted loudly, and hastily tried to turn it into a cough.

Ysabeau, Marcus and Phoebe walked in. Some silent signal passed between Matthew and Gallowglass, because they immediately marched in opposite directions further into the house. In a rare moment of self-preservation, Marcus caught one glimpse of Baldwin and then ran off to join them.

Phoebe put on her best retail smile to cover her shaking shoulders, whipped out her phone and took a picture.

Baldwin turned puce.

‘Becca is turning into quite the artist’ said Ysabeau, as Phoebe sprinted after Marcus. She patted her eldest soothingly on the shoulder.

‘I’m sure it will come out eventually.’

‘It’d better’ Baldwin growled, through his best Stepford smile. He handed Becca over to Ysabeau and she led her granddaughter off towards the living room.

Marthe sidled up to Diana as Baldwin, expression thunderous, stormed outside out of sight.

‘It will come out eventually, won’t it?’

‘Eventually’ Marthe smirked, ‘Once the “shampoo” he used stops magically renewing the colour’

‘..how long will that take?’

‘About the next four days’


End file.
